MXIT
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. HitsuHina./ Momo yang lagi ga ada kerjaan, iseng-iseng online di MXIT. Apa yang terjadi?/


Summary: /AU. HitsuHina./ Momo yang lagi ga ada kerjaan, iseng-iseng online di MXIT. Apa yang terjadi?/

Dislaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, kegajean tinfkat tinggi dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**MXIT**

**© CherryCho79**

* * *

Matahari bersinar sangat terik. Udara panas menyengat. Suasana di kota Karakura yang biasanya sangat ramai mendadak sepi. Jalanan yang biasanya dipadati oleh berbagai jenis kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu-lalang tampak lenggang. Begitu pula dengan Karakura High School yang merupakan sekolah asrama terbaik di kota Karakura. Sekolah yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh teriakan dan riuh rendah sorak-sorak para siswanya kini mendadak sunyi senyap. Selaras dengan asrama yang kosong melompong bagai tidak berpenghuni. Maklum, hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas. Jadi banyak murid yang memutuskan untuk pergi bermain dan bersenang-senang, sementara sebagian kecil dari mereka tetap tinggal untuk mengikuti kelas musim panas.

"Huee, membosankan!" keluh seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berwana gelap. Hinamori Momo. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat lalu melemparkan tas selempang yang sedari dari dipikulnya ke meja.

"Menyebalkan! Musim panas gini malah belajar~" serunya kesal seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang empuk. Momo baru saja pulang dari kelas musim panas yang terpaksa diikutinya gara-gara ia tidak sengaja tertidur saat jam pelajaran biologi Mayuri-sensei.

Sebentar matanya berpendar memandang sekeliling. Sepi. Di kamar itu hanya ada Momo seorang diri. Teman sekamarnya yang lain, Rukia dan Orihime, tengah menikmati liburan mereka. Rukia pergi ke pantai bersama pacarnya, Ichigo, sementara Orihime dan Ishida menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk nonton.

"Huuuu~ ~" Momo yang merasa bosan hanya bisa berguling-guling gaje di tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat Momo merongoh kantungnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam.

"Aha!" serunya riang. Ia segera membuka menu aplikasi, lalu menyalakan MXIT yang menurutnya mampu mengusir kebosanannya. Setelah agak lama menunggu, akhirnya koneksi GPRS tersambung juga. Namun Momo melengos kecewa saat ia mendapati tak seorang pun yang sedang online.

Momo mendengus kesal saat menyadari kebodohannya. Siapa sih yang mau online saat sedang berlibur seperti ini? Semuanya pasti sedang bersenang-senang saat ini.

Tepat ketika Momo akan log out sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Momo terdengar, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja online. Tanpa pikir lagi Momo segera menekan keypad sebelah kanan atas untuk kembali ke menu utama.

Sebuah senyum manis merekah di bibir pink Momo saat ia mengetahui siapa yang baru online itu. Dengan cepat Momo menekan-nekan keypad, membentuk serangkaian kata untuk menyapa orang itu.

* * *

**You:** Konichiwa, Shiro-chaaaan~! XD

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Hn.

**You:** Dingin banget! -3-

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Hee, dingin? Cuaca sedang panas gini dibilang dingin. Aneh! -a

**You: **-"

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: **-"

**You:** -"

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: -"**

**You: -"**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro: -"**

**You:** Aaarrrgghh~ berhentilah bersweatdrops-ria!

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** *jawdrops*

**You:** Sama saja, bodoh!

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** APAAA?! BODOH KATAMU?

**You:** Ah, lupakan! Lupakan! Kita bahas hal lain saja, ok?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Baiklah.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Btw, kau baru potong rambut ya?

**You:** Bagaimana kau tahu?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Itu terlihat sangat jelas. Dasar bodoh!

* * *

Momo tersentak. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan seksama. Bingung.

'Terlihat jelas? Benarkah?' pikir Momo. 'Padahal kemarin aku potong rambut hanya sekitar satu senti...' lanjutnya. Momo dapat merasakan pipinya memanas karena sekarang wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah.

* * *

**You:** Mm, lucu ga?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Iya, lucu…

* * *

Wajah Momo makin memerah, mirip kepiting rebus. Hampir saja Momo meloncat-loncat kegirangan, kalau saja ia tidak membaca lanjutannya—

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Tapi gara-gara itu aku jadi ga bisa bedain kamu sama badut Ancol. Bwahahahaha.. XDDD

* * *

Raut wajah Momo mendadak berubah masam. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Harusnya aku menyadari kalau dia hanya ingin mempermainkan aku!" rutuknya berulang-ulang seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Ponsel Momo berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Jah, dia marah.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Aku bercanda kok!

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Kamu emang ga lucu. Tapi…

* * *

Momo tersenyum geli saat membaca pesan dari Hitsugaya. Dengan cepat Momo mengetik pesan.

* * *

**You:** Tapi apa?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Gyaaaa... jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu dong!

**You:** Lebay banget deh! -a

**You:** Ayo lanjutkan! Tadi kau bilang apa?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Mm… kamu emang ga lucu, tapi…

**You:** ?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Tapi…

**You:** ?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Tapi... kamu manis *blushing*

* * *

Wajah Momo kembali bersemu merah. Senang mendapat pujian seperti itu. Siapa juga sih yang tidak senang dibilang manis oleh cowok yang diam-diam disukai?

* * *

**You:** Eh? Benarkah? *blushing*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Iya *blushing*

**You:** Sankyuu… *blushing*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Sama-sama *blushing*

**You:** Hehe X) *blushing*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** =)) *blushing*

**You:** =3 *blushing*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:**….. *blushing*

**You:** …. *blushing*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** …. *blushing*

**You:** *blushing*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** *blushing*

**You:** Err... Shiro-chan! *blushing*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Hn? *blushing*

**You:** Kau tahu, aku mulai capek mengetik kata "blushing". Mm, udahan saja ya? *blushing mode: off*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Eh? Kenapa? *tekan tombol* *blushing mode: on*

**You:** Ah, hentikan! *blushing mode: off*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Ga akan! *blushing mode: on*

**You:** *blushing mode: off*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** *blushing mode: on*

**You:** *blushing mode: off*

**You:** *Duuuuaaaarrr!* Kyaa!

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Hinamori! Apa yang terjadi? O.O

**You:** Me-mesin blushing mode-nya…

**You:** Meledak, un…

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** -a

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Kamu bodoh sih!

**You:** Hee? Aku? Yang bodoh itu kamu, Shiro-chan~!

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Kamu? Aku maksudnya?

**You:** Iya, aku maksudnya…

**You:** Eh, tunggu dulu! APA MAKSUDMU, HEH?!

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Ahahaha XDDD *ketawa laknat*

**You:** Ugh… menyebalkan! DX

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Ah, sudah... sudah... ga usah dibahas lagi.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro now is sad**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** T.T

**You:** Shiro-chan, kamu kenapa? Kok mendadak sedih gitu?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Huff...

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Iya. Aku kan suka mesin blushing mode itu. tapi kenapa harus hancur~? TTATT

**You:** Che! - 3-

**You:** Si bodoh yang hobi berblushing ria. Pasti kamu melakukannya ke setiap gadis yang kamu kenal. Iya kan?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Ha?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Aku ga pernah blushing pada gadis selain kamu, Hinamori…

**You:** Eh? *blushing*

**You:** Kamu pasti bohong kan?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Aku ga bohong kok!

**You:** *blushing*

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** ….

**You:** ?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** …..

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Ahahaha! Akhirnya kamu nyalakan juga blushing mode-mu itu! XDDD

**You:** Jadi, kamu cuma mau menipuku?

**Hitsugaya Toushiro:** Ahahaha XDDD

* * *

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Momo segera menutup aplikasi MXIT-nya tersebut. "Shiro-chan bodoh!" serunya kesal seraya membenamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal. Momo memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi entah kenapa ingatannya terus melayang-layang pada percakapannya dengan Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan…"

* * *

Sementara itu...

**Hinamori Momo now is offline**

"Eh?" Hitsugaya menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa si bodoh itu malah offline ya?" tanyanya sambil menerawang memandang langit. Rupanya ia tidak menyadari kalau itu semua gara-gara perbuatannya.

"Hinamori…" gumamnya perlahan.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Nyaa~ garing banget yag? Mana ending-nya aneh banget lagi~ T.T Kayaknya gara-gara pergantian tahun fic ini jadi gaje deh. Udah 2009 sih! X) *alasan sangat gag masuk akal*

Don't forget to ripyu yapp! \\^o^/

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
